


Prompts and Imagines

by Iloy



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: Fluff, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloy/pseuds/Iloy
Summary: Any prompts and UPDATED imagines that I do over at @iloy-imagines on tumblr go here. Go send me some asks of what you would like, or just binge read each imagine I've ever done!





	1. "I don't want to forget this moment"-InkyPawPrints

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda left it a bit open-ended as to who the reader is, but this is mainly supposed to be InkyPawPrints, a self ship with my friend @epic-and-kitty and Ink Sans! Hope you like it hon <3

You looked on beyond the edge of the cliff, the stars and galaxies shining before you. It was peaceful, quiet. Ink had taken you on a surprise trip; the first time you’ve seen him in months. Being the guardian of the multiverse was more than a full-time job in itself, and the times that he did have some downtime he was too tired to do much. But, this week was different: Error had caught a cold (which may or may not have been your boyfriend’s doing. He wouldn’t answer the question directly) and all the other baddies were at bay for now. So, this surprise vacation to Outertale was a much needed break for the both of you. 

Ink was seated right beside you, enjoying the view. But little did you know, the view he was staring at differed from your own. 

“Ink…this is beautiful.” 

He smiled softly at that, sighing contently as he looked at you. “Yes…just stunning.”

You turned to look at him. His eye lights are the same as the ones he arrived here with, causing you to giggle softly, “Honey, I think you need to blink.” 

“…Oh! Right.” He did so a few times to steady his vision. You laughed a little louder, patting his shoulder. A myriad of colors crossed the skeleton’s face. “I couldn’t resist!” 

“You’re such a dork, hon.” You kissed his cheeks, grinning. He was always pulling adorable things like this, you just couldn’t get enough. You’ve missed him way too much. Ink rolled his eye lights and kissed your cheek. 

“And you’re such a cutie, sunshine.” 

You blushed at that, giggling and kissing his forehead. “I love you, you know that right?” 

He smiled widely, “Of course I do. I love you, too.”

The way he said those words with such adoration made your heart melt, the blush adorning your face becoming darker. The skeleton’s smile widened as he cupped your cheek. “You’re just…so beautiful…” 

You just couldn’t take it anymore. 

Wrapping your arms around his neck, you pulled him into a passionate kiss.He hummed in surprise, but quickly melted at the sensation, pulling your body closer to his. You deepened the kiss, humming contently. 

When he finally broke off from your embrace, Ink was met by the most beautiful sight: you, cheeks flushed and breathless, staring at him with all the love in the world, accented by the millions of stars and galaxies behind you. His eyes were wide as he just….stared, drinking in your beauty. 

“….I don’t want to forget this moment,” he whispered. 

“Then don’t,” you responded, before pulling his mouth towards yours again. 

Yea, he’s never forgetting this.


	2. Underswap Snow Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrusswaptale asked: Howdy, howdy, neighbor! So tell me. What are some cute head canons you got going on for the Underswap bros? maybe in relation to a lazy Sunday when they're snowed in and have nothing to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be backing up all of my imagines here, so to start us off here is my very first ask!! My blog's second anniversary was 5 days ago, so I wanted to commemorate this very first ask and not change a thing. I don't know, it's a sentimental thing. I'll be updating most of the other ones though to reflect my current headcanons!

_Yay, first ask! Awww I love the US bros! Hope ya like these!_  

 

**US Sans** is trying in vain to find something to do. The poor skele already cleaned the house three times over, and has even tried to clear the snow on their front porch himself! But once he comes back inside all soaking wet and shivering, he relents to a lazy day inside. He would probably try to watch NTT (if the TV works) or get his lazy brother to play a game with him. If his bro is really persistent, he might even take a nap cuddled by a bunch of blankets in a blanket fort they built! Once he wakes up though he'd try to make some tacos. The Great and Magnificent Sans is always on the move! 

 

**US Paps** is already  _so lazy,_ a snow day inside wouldn't be that different for him than any other day. Except maybe for his bro walking around the house whining that he's bored. So, after taking his second nap of the day and watching NTT for 2 hours, he would probably try to entertain his brother with a board game, or help him build his blanket fort. Once he finds him passed out under the pile of blankets, he'd try to get some shuteye with him. These bros are so cute! 


End file.
